Writing's On The Wall 'Trailer'
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: Hermione looked at him and smiled sadly. 'Severus, please don't leave me' she said and looked inside his eyes 'I won't leave you Hermione. I will never leave you' He said: A trailer about Severus and Hermione and about their love for each other over a lot of pain and battles
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOD...How long have I stayed away from here? It feels like it's been years. Hoiw are you all? Is everyhting alright with your life? HAPPY NEW YEAR! I really hope 2016 will bring every hapiness in your life!** **I really missed you all very much!**

* * *

 **To the story now: Just to ease your mind over the title, this a trailer over he story I want to write. The pair of course is Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Certain members will be staying in the story and of course my favorite Sirius isn't dead in my story. I really hope you like it! Whatever question you have over the story pease fee free to contact me!**

* * *

She was running around a street she had never seen before. She looked around her, the lights, the snow, the dark sky. The moon was nowhere to be found and it was so dark. She shivered. Suddenly she stopped and looked in front of her. It was a graveyard. She hugged herself and looked at the graveyard with fear and her heart was filled with pain and sorrow. Her thoughts run to the thousands of people who had died, maybe from fights or just from their age or from some illness or something else. Suddenly she felt very cold and wrapped her coat tighter around her. The voice in her head told her to continue walk in the street towards a house with two floors. She did so and when she arrived she stopped there. Suddenly a movement caught her eye and she turned to her right and saw someone under a mask and coat walking towards her and the house. She was frozen. She couldn't move. She felt scared and unprotected. The masked person stood beside her but it ws like he couldn't see her, nor feel her. He opened the door and walked towards the house. Hermione followed afraid for a reason. She realized that the person couldn't see her but she could feel like something bad was going to happen soon. When they arrived the masked person took out his wand and for a second Hermione thought that he realized that she was there but then he unlocked the door with his wand. Movements were heard from the inside of the house and someone running. Hermione was more than afraid that moment. For one more time she felt her blood froze when she heard a man call ''Lily, take Harry and go'' then everything came crushing down to her. She was at Harry's home, the day when James and Lily Potter were murdered by Voldemort after Peter's betrayal.

Hermione followed the person in front of her whom she realized was Voldemort and felt hot tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly the man Hermione had heard screaming stood in front of her or more likely in front of Voldemort ready to sacrifice himself for his family.

Without a second of hesitation James Potter fired the first spell to stop Voldemort from hurting his family. But then he had said it. Voldemort had cast the unforgivable curse that had taken the life from James Potter and now he was laying at the stairs with his wand just beside his hand. Hermione couldn't hold her tears. She looked at the scene in front of her and started to run quickly towards the bedrooms. She went up to the stairs and in a bedroom where she could hear someone whispering. She walked inside the room and there she saw her best friend as a baby, ready to cry from what his mother was telling him. Lily was crying and was trying to calm little Harry down. A blast was heard and the door fell at Hermione's foot. Lily stood up but in a second she was laying down on the floor lifeless just like James. Then Voldemort went towards Harry but as the story said after Voldemort cast the spell it rebounded and he was destroyed but a scar was left behind. Hermione was standing in a corner of the room far away from Lily Potter. Tears were streaming down her face and she felt her body frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, she could only think for a while. Soon Harry started to cry and Hermione snapped out her shocked state. She walked towards Lily and kneeled beside her. The moment thought she tried to touch her cheek, Severus walked inside the room and Hermione stoop up abruptly and she went to her corner again. Severus started to cry and he fell to his knees beside Lily. He couldn't stop his sobs. Hermione didn't know how to feel. Betrayed by the one she loved most or pain for the man she had in front of her. She watched as Severus took Lily in his arms and started to cry in her hair whispering words of love.

Hermione fell to her knees crying. She put her hands to her head ''Take me away from here'' she was screaming ''Please stop this! Please stop'' she screamed again and again until she felt herself drifting away from the scene in front of her.

She opened her eyes when she heard voices around her. The light was very bright and she blinked her eyes few times. She felt someone grab her hand. The hold was gentle and so familiar. She felt the same hand stroke her hair and a feeling of love circled her.

''Hermione'' The person whispered and Hermione recognized the voice immediately. She opened her eyes and looked inside the black orbs of her love, of her Severus ''Severus'' she whispered and the man in front of her smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

''How are you feeling'' Severus asked and continue to stroke her hair

''I have a terrible headache and my body hurts.'' Hermione said and closed her eyes and took a deep breath

''It's because of your fall. You lost your balance and fell down the stairs. I was so worried my love. I am so glad you're back'' Severus said and kissed her forehead

''Hermione looked at him and smiled sadly. ''Severus, please don't leave me'' she said and looked inside his eyes

''I won't leave you Hermione. I will never leave you'' He said and Hermione nodded and closed her eyes letting sleep take her far away.

* * *

 **If you like this trailer let a review please! It means a lot for me after so long to have reviews over a new story!** **I am waiting for your feedback! 3**


	2. An Update

**UPDATE OVER THE STORY**

Hello everyone again! I hope that those who have read this **'trailer'** have liked! I am really thankful to those who have followed, favorite and reviewed this trailer! It made me feel beautifull! So I decided to write this story and I am so glad about it! You will soon find in my account **the new story with the title ''Writing's On The Wall".** This is as you can see, only an update over the story and not a chapter!

 *******Just an information! The chapter you read isn't the star of the story! You will come across it again sometime around the story!**

Thank you everyone very much once again.

With much love

~VeelaHeart1996


End file.
